Shooting Shield
''Shooting Shield, know in his school by his middle name, Sherman, is a seven-year-old prince from Time Valley and the Jr Royal Guard Leader. Shooting Shield is a parody of Sherman from Mr Peabody and Sherman. Shooting Shield, also know as Shield, usually likes to guard his city and make people safe. He is know in the city as The Time Leader. Information Shooting Shield was born in Time Valley. He have the ability to talk with animals. Hispet, Fokko, is his best friend, even being smaller than him, she also can help sometimes. He lived along with his sister, Trotting Backster Shield, called Backy, on Ponyville, usually trying to solve difficult mysteries and usually creating his own mysteries. Shooting Shield and his father, King Peabody, have a machine that they use to travel back in time and King Peabody teach him the history. Yeah, it's a very long history, but Shield usually doesn't like to be on very tight places and have a crush on a girl called Lucky Dream (Penny). At first they hated each other, but when they had to save the world they tried their best to not kill each other. History Being the younger brother, Shield couldn't do many things, but he tried to. He had a pet he s aved from a hungry dragon, Fokko. Fokko is a phoenix, but since Fokko is just a teen, she is smalled than Philomeena (hope that's how it's written). His adoptive mother, Heaven Shield, met Fokko, and she really liked her. She thinks it's a good pet for a kid like him. Fokko is usually a jokster. Shield, called now Sherman, really likes Fokko and thinks she is a good pet for a kid like Shield. Fokko can turn into an armor for Shield, but I'll tell about that later. Shield was abbandoned on Heaven's door. Next to it there was a note written: ''His name is Sherman, please take care of him for me. ''They changed his name to Shooting 'Sherman' Shield, being Sherman his middle name. Abilities Sherman have the ability of talking with Fokko telepathically. Since Shield/Sherman is Fokko's lord, he's the only who can talk and understand her and give her orders that she'll obey. He is very intelligent when it comer to history. Fokko can also obey orders from people who he thinks that are upper than him, except if that order is to hurt him. Fokko's Abilities '''Ilusions: '''Fokko can make ilusions with her wings. When she does that her wings tremble. Her ilusiona can be small or big, it depends of the agility of her wings and mind. '''Armor: '''Fokko can become an armor to protect it's lord. The armor have the Omega Symbol in front of it. '''Psychic: '''She can talk telepathically and move things with the mind. '''Dream Controller: '''Like Luna, she can enter in everyone's dreams. She can't just control them and make the people wake up. Fokko is so small she can hide on Sherman's tail or hair. Fokko can also speak telepathically to people who can understand animals and have the animal abilities (like Fluttershy). Trivia *Sherman Shield is a parody of Sherman from Mr Peabody and Sherman. *Fokko is usually on Sherman's hair, she just get out when she wake up, to eat, to play with him, battle, and give him advises. *Fokko can invade the others' dreams. *Sherman have a cousin called Lupin Peabody, whioh is older than him, but is not as smart as him. *Being Leader of the Jr Royal Guard, he can battle in any battle he wants, except when that battle involves blood and knifes. Relationships '''King Peabody:' King Peabody is Sherman's adoptive father. He can be overprotective sometimes and Sherman doesn't like that, but he understand it's for his own good. He also likes to watch his son's train on the Jr Royal Guard School. Heaven Shield: Heaven Shield is Sherman's adoptive mother. Heaven is a really good, caring mother. She usually likes to do whatever she have to do to make her son and daughter happy. But she is also very serious when she needs to be. That's why she's the queen. Backy Shield: Backy is Sherman's 10 year old sister. She is the main target of his' pranks and he doesn't want to hurt her, but sometimes his pranks go too far. Even with their 'sibling rivalry' they really love each other. Fokko Shield: Fokko was saved by Sherman when she was just an egg. He raised her and made her participate from pet contests, always winning. She likes pet contests, and she's also a prankster, and when she's going to revive she likes to be dramatic. She is Philomeena's daughter. She's always at the side of Sherman, literally. Cutie Mark (In the movies) Spoiler: When Sherman fixed the time-space continuum and came back home safe and hugged Penny his cutie mark appeared. Mostly because he fixed the time-space continuum. Category:Pony Category:Alicorn Category:Bronie Category:Royalty Category:Male Category:Royal Guard